Slate and tile roofs are extremely durable and considered by many as the most desirable roofing available. Unfortunately, with this status comes a premium price. One of the most costly factors in the installation of a slate and tile roof is the cost of labor.
That is, skilled installers are required to properly install slate and tile roofs. Applying too much hammer force while nailing a tile to a roof deck can crack or break a tile. Applying too little hammer force can result in an unsightly loose tile or a tile which is subsequently blown away in high winds. Because there is a general shortage of properly skilled slate tile installers, labor costs for these installers are often so high as to be prohibitive. As a result, architects often opt for less costly roofing.